Elkoss Combine Corporation
Elkoss Combine is a manufacturer known for producing reliable, but less expensive versions of higher-grade weapons and armors. Their scientist are adept at reverse-engineering new technology. The Volus engineers rescued from Satu Arrd are applying these same methods to break down instructions on how to create several new plastics that must be integrated into Crucible superstructure. In a show of unprecedented generocity. Elkoss Combine waiwed all probrietary claims to any new compounds created by it's scientist. ---- Elkoss Combine likely has a number of Kowloon/Athabasca class freigthers. They have their main offices likely in Aethon Cluster, but they have industry and shops all over the galaxy. They also have got subsidiaries that produces food and other stuff. Elkoss Combine does negotiate with the Asari over the mining rights over Egalic in Athena Nebula, but this has temporarly stopped because of the Reaper invasion. Elkoss Combine leads the First Irune Finacial report. Elkoss Combine did make the Kwunu Also they makes Thermal heatsink and Skycars. Weapons, Armors and Omni tool They have also produced many Weapons, Armors and Other stuff. Here is the list on that Mass Effect 1 Weapons: Avenger assault rifle, Reaper sniper rifle, Edge pistols and Shimitar Shotguns. Mass Effect 1 Armors: Light, Medium and heavy Assassin/Gladiator armor Human/Turian, (Heavy only human. Other stuff is: Cipher omni tool Mass Effect 2-3 Weapons is M-8 Avenger(most common gun in the game, is and M-4 Shuriken (must be picked up under priorty mars are rewarded i Mass Effect 2) The alliance did make a spin-off version of the M-8 called the N7 Valkyrie In Mass Effect 2 can you get the Off-Hand Ammo Pack for N7 Armor A simple but popular modification developed by the Elkoss Combine Corporation and favored among mercenary and military personnel on active assignment. (increaces spare ammo capacity by 10%) Assets Elkoss Combine GX 12 Thermal Pipe Elkoss Combine Arsenal Supplies and are found in presidium commons in bank area.Here can you buy the GX 12 Thermal pipe, this shop is also located on the shopping terminal on the Normandy SR2. Note:Donnelly and Daniels needs to be alive and pardoned, A team of engineers working on the Normandy SR-2 developed the theory behind this piece of equipment. Dreadnought-class drive capacitors use specialized eezo-based compounds to channel and store thermal energy with greater efficiency than previous designs. These capacitors were quickly incorporated into the design of the device found in the Prothean Archives on Mars. Assets 15 Armory Licence In Mass Effect 1, if you buy the Elkoss Combine armory license (100 credits) it will help you along with three other mission you will get 4 war assets. ---- Volus Engineering team. Elkoss Combine is a manufacturer known for producing reliable, but less expensive, versions of higher-grade weapons and armors. Their scientists are adept at reverse-engineering new technology. The volus engineers rescued from Satu Arrd are applying these same methods to break down instructions on how to create several new plastics that must be integrated into the Crucibles's superstructure. In a show of unprecedented generosity, Elkoss Combine waived all proprietary claims to any new compounds created by its scientists. Location: Nalisin, Satu Arrd, Aethon Cluster It gives you 50 assets. Status: Unknown Category:Elkoss Combine